ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The War Begins Part 1
This is the First Episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. Plot The screen starts out black. Voice: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Ben's Voice: Noah Kimono Purcell. The camera now shows Ben(in a black T-Shirt and blue jeans) facing another guy dressed in all black(gangster type). The duo seem to be standing in a parking lot. Ben: First day of College. Noah: Let's do this! The two walk to the entrance, push open the doors and walk into Bellwood Community College. Kevin(UAF Clothes) and Gwen(UAF Clothes) are seen sitting at a table; slurping smoothies. Gwen(Sighs): This is no fun without Ben... Kevin: Sure it is. More bad guys for us to clobber. Gwen: There have been no bad guys for the past 3 months! Kevin: Eh... Gwen: This isn't fair. Right after I finish collage, Ben starts. Kevin: Wait...didn't Ben already get a diploma from your collage? Gwen: Yeah! But it wan't good enough for Dr. Tennyson! (Imatates Ben) There's been no bad guys for so long. Might as well focus on my career! Kevin starts laughing. Gwen gives him a stony face. Gwen: Anyway, you know all of this. Why are you asking? Kevin: Somebody has to tell the reader what is going on. Might as well as be me. Suddenly a huge explosion occurs and the gound shakes which causes dirt to fly up. Through the dirt a shadow is seen. Gwen: No way! Kevin: It can't be... Voice: Yes it can, Levin. The dirt clears away and a very familiar person is seen standing. Kevin and Gwen: Vilgax!!! Theme Song!!! Ben is in a class with his new best friend; Noah(Who is(And will always) wearing/wear a black T-Shirt and black jeans). The two are sitting in the back of the class making paper airplanes while the rest of the class takes notes. Suddenly Ben's Omnitrix starts beeping. Noah: What's wrong? Trouble? Ben(Excitedly): I hope so! Ben gets up and runs towards the window. Teacher: Ben? Ben, what are you doing?! Ben leaps for the windows right after he slaps the Omnitrix. Just before Ben hits the windows, he transforms. (On the other side of the window) Fasttrack breaks the glass and starts running. Teacher: Beeenjamin!!!!!! Noah: Sweet! The teacher stares at him. Noah: Uh oh. Kevin is getting pummeled by Vilgax(UAF Design). Gwen: Kevin! Gwen goes full Anodite and encases Vilgax in a mana globe. Vilgax simply punches the globe and it shatters. Vilgax: Ha ha ha!! Suddenly Fasttrack comes running and slams into Vilgax but only knock him back a few feet. Vilgax: Tennyson! Fasttrack runs at Vilgax again but Vilgax simply punches Fasttrack and sends him flying. Vilgax: So weak!! Fasttrack(From a distance): I'll show you weak!! Suddenly Jetray comes flying towards Vilgax and starts shooting lasers at him. Vilgax shoots lasers out of his eyes that follow Jetray as he tries to escape but the lasers eventually hit him and Jetray falls to the ground. Kevin(In concrete form): Hey, you forgot about me! Kevin runs at Vilgax but Vilgax simply picks up the latter and throws him at Mr. Smoothys. The warlord looks at Gwen(Now human). Vilgax: Boy, you kids are really out of shape! Gwen: Wait, I know that voice...G..Grandpa? Suddnely Vilgax's torso opens and standing inside is Max Tennyson. Gwen rushes to her Grandpa as he gets out of the Vilgax suit. Gwen: Grandpa!(She hugs him.) Why...Why did you do that? Max: You kids were bored.......and out of shape(Looks at Kevin and Ben). Boy, was that fun or what?! Kevin and Ben start to come to. Kevin(From a distance): Or what? Ben walks over to them with his hand on his head. Ben: I agree with Pluto... Gwen and Max laugh. Max: I think you're still a little...eh, confused, kiddo(laughs). Kevin(As he walks over to them): No thanks to you. Ben: Did you have to do that? I ran out class to get here. Kevin: I don't think you need to go to college. Ben: Sure I do. And I should be getting back. (Slaps the Omnitrix dial) XLR8! Eh...this'll do(Runs off). Max: Come on, you two! I'll show you the new plumber base. Gwen: New plumber base? Max: Yeah, we're rebuilding one underground. Kevin: What for? Max: Its nice to have two bases. Come on! The camera zooms out until the earth is seen from the outside. A spaceship is floating outside earth. Inside the spaceship a shadow is seen looking at computer which is showing XLR8 running to college. Shadow Guy: Heh...He couldn't defeat his own Grandfather! How's he gonna defeat us? Voice #1: He'll never stand a chance! Voice #2: Quit the chit-chat! When do we start? Voice#3: Oh but we already have! Muhahhahah! Ben is seen in his college dorm sitting on the bed with his best friend Noah. Noah: Oh yeah, that reminds me, what happened yesterday? I got detention because of you! Ben: Sorry. And, It was a false alarm. Noah: Hey, its Saturday so you wanna go somewhere? Ben : Nah I can't. I have plans. Noah: What kind of plans? Ben: I can't. Noah: What do you mean? Ben: I can't tell. Noah: Why? Come on, man! I'm your best friend! Ben: Second. Noah: Huh? Ben: Second best friend. Noah: Really? Who could be a better friend than me? Ben(Sighs and Gets up): Come on, I'll show you.(Hits the Omnitrix dial) Astrodactyl! Astrodactyl picks up Noah and flies out through the open window. A while later, Astrodactyl lands at the Cemetary of the Greatest Heroes. Noah: A Cemetary? Is he... Astrodactyl detransforms. Ben nods. Ben: He gave his life to save this world. Noah follows Ben through the cemetary until Ben stops by one grave. Noah(Reading the name): Rook Blonko. Ben(Nodding): He was my best friend. Noah: Is...Is his body here? Ben: No, they never found the body. Noah: How do you know he still isn't alive? Ben: The explosion took out over half of Undertown. There's...(Voice starts to break up) no way he...could've survived. Noah starts to question him more but stops seeing as how Ben was getting tears in his eyes. Noah: Hey, uh...you know I think Kevin called you earlier. He wanted to meet you, I think... Ben: Hey, its fine. I'm fine. Come on, let's go. Noah: Yeah... Ben hits the Omnitrix dial and transforms into... Ben: Big Chill!!! Noah: Cool! I haven't seen this one before! Big Chill: Uh? Oh yeah...I don't use this one very often.(In his head) Not anymore, atleast. Big Chill picks up Noah and soars into the air. Midflight, his Omnitrix starts beeping. Noah: Uh...doesn't that mean an emergency? Big Chill: Yeah, it does. I have to go. I'll drop you off at college. Noah: No! Please! Take me with you! Big Chill: But... Noah(Smiling): Pretty Please with a Omnitrix on top? Big Chill(Also smiles): Fine. Big Chill flies of to the plumber base. Max Tennyson is seen trying to evacute everybody. Max: All plumbers, evacute the base immediatly!! Random Plumber: But sir... Max: I said, evacute!!! The plumber runs off. Suddenly, the door opens and Big Chill enters the base with Noah(holding his breath) in his hands. The door closes. Max: Ben! Thank God, you're here, Ben!! Big Chill: Grandpa, whats going on here? (Detransforms) Max: It's him! He's returned! Ben: Who is it? Voice: Me! Ben shifts his head and sees... Ben: Aggregor!!!! But you were- Aggregor: -sent to the null void? I think not. No prison is strong enough to hold me! Ben: Oh yeah? (Transforms) Bloxx!! Bloxx turns into a globe around Aggregor than double layers himself. Bloxx: How about that?! Suddenly, Aggregor's fist breaks through Bloxx. Bloxx: Ow!! Bloxx becomes his normal shape again. Bloxx: So, that didn't work. Maybe, Humungasaur'll work better.(Transforms) Swampfire!! Aw man!! Come on, Omnitrix!!! Aggregor: No matter what you turn into, Tennyson; I can and will defeat you!! Swampfire: Yeah yeah. (Sniffs) What is that smell?! Noah(Holding his nose): I think that's you. Swampfire: Shut up! Noah: What?! Its true! Aggregor grunts and charges Swampfire. Swampfire does the same(Charges Aggregor). Swampfire and Aggregor's fists collide and Swampfire goes flying back and even makes a dent in the wall of the ship. Max: Ben! Noah and Max rush over. Swampfire: Noah, get Grandpa and get out of this place! Noah: But... Swampfire: Just do it!! Max: But Ben... Swampfire: Go!! Noah and Max leave. A few seconds later a escape pod is seen leaving the spaceship. Aggregor: You know, you should be thanking me. Swampfire: For what? Aggregor: I waited that long for you to finish talking! Swampfire: Oh...well, thanks. Aggregor: You're welcome. Swampfire: Wow, supervillians do have manners. And then Aggregor punches him. Swampfire: Ow! Well, I know who can handle you!(Transforms into Nanomech) Humungasaur!!!(Looks at himself) Or not...Sometimes I think this thing plain hates me. Nanomech: This isn't gonna work.(Transforms) RATH!! LEMMMM ME TELL YA SOMETHIN, AGGREGOR!!! RATH DOESN'T LIKE YOU!!!! Rath runs to the control room and starts punching things. Rath: RATH LIKES BLOWIN THINGS UP!!!! Max: Noah, we need to contact Kevin and Gwen. They're the only ones who can help Ben. Noah: Got it! Gwen and Kevin are sitting at a table outside the rebuilt Mr. Smoothys. Gwen: Kevin? Kevin: Yeah? Gwen: Why're we always sitting here? Kevin: Because there's nothing to do with Ben gone. Gwen: I bet he's having the time of his life at college. Kevin: At college? How do you have the time of your life at college?! Gwen blushes. Suddenly, Gwen and Kevin's Plumber badges start beeping. Gwen: It's Grandpa.(Anwsers the badge) Yes, grandpa? Max(Over badge): Gwen! Ben needs your help! He's on the plumber base in space. Oh and-(An explosion is heard) Kevin gives a questioning look. Gwen: Grandpa?! Grandpa, What's wrong?! Max: The space base just blew up! With Ben inside! Max, Noah, Kevin and Gwen are seen sitting at a table. Kevin has his arm around Gwen. Noah: Hey guys, relax! Ben probably got out of there. I know him! He's fine! Max: I know that too, kiddo. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Kevin: Well, shouldn't we be searching for Ben then? Max: I have all Plumber forces searching for him. They should be getting bac- Max is interuppted by Jerry, who comes running over to them. Jerry: Magister! Max: What is it, Jerry? Jerry: Plumber forces have finished searching; there's no trace of Ben! Max: What do you mean?! Jerry: We can't find Ben, Magister... Kevin: Well, search harder!!! Jerry(hesitates): We've searched the entire solar system twice. Gwen: Then where is he? Noah is silent. Kevin: Wait, Gwen, can't you use your anodite powers and find him? Gwen(Stares): You're a genius! I'll go do that right now! Noah: Yes! A few minutes later, Gwen comes back. Max: Well, did you find him? Gwen: Yeah, he's on... The camera is fuzzy and blinks twice. The camera then shows Ben getting up of the ground. Ben: Ugh... Ben looks around and sees weird trees and plants. The sky is a greenish color. There are two moons in the sky. Ben: Whoa...Where am I? Voice; behind Ben: You're on my planet. Ben turns around and sees a Cerebrocrustacean. Ben: A Brainstorm? Cerebrocrustacean: No! I'm a Cerebrocrustacean! Ben: Wait, does this mean I'm on... The camera splits in half; on side shows the Cerebrocrustacean and the other shows Gwen. Cerebrocrustacean and Gwen: Encephalonus IV . END OF PART 1 Major Events *Rook Blonko is revealed to be dead. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Noah Purcell * Kevin Levin * Gwen Tennyson Villains *Vilgax(Actually Max) *Aggregor Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Jetray *XLR8 *Astrodactyl *Big Chill *Bloxx *Bloxx *Nanomech (Cameo) *Rath Trivia * This is the first episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. * It is not revealed how Rook Blonko died. * All UAF characters and aliens look the same as in UAF. * Swampfire and Shocksquatch are an expection to this as they have their Ominverse look. * There are no new styles of any characters/aliens of any recurring aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres